


A name received

by WhiteNova



Series: The Dragonblood Heirs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Asugi, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Sazio, tired Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNova/pseuds/WhiteNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin's newborn recieves his name and the weight of being the next "Saizo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A name received

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after finishing Birthright. Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a serious series, maybe? Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to work this site.

 

"Saizo," Saizo said outloud, interupting the calm silence that had befallen the room. His wife, Corrin looks up from the little newborn that currently lays on her bossom, his little fingers harmlessly digging into her chest.

"Pardon?" Corrin says, her voice carrying her exhaustion. Her gray hair was matted to her face and forehead from the sweat, her face flushed from arduous hours of labor and yet Saizo thinks this is the most beautiful he has ever seen her.

"His name," he points to the little pink bean, "His name will be Saizo and he will carry on the family name after my death just like I have after the death of my father."

"Ugh. Count on you to ruin the mood," Corrin throws him a dissatisfied glare, "Saizo, he was only born forty minutes ago. He hasn't even taken his first shit!"

And if sensing the tense atmosphere around him, the baby on Corrin's chest pinches his face and begins to wail. "Ooh, no. Is my little prince hungry? It's okay, your mother is here to protect you from your grumpy father."

"Hmm." Saizo grunts and turns away as if offened by her comment. He watches Corrin as she sits up and pulls down her nightgown to expose her right breast, the tenderness of her actions making him feel like he almost didn't belong there to see her cradling his son - his flesh and blood.

If Saizo's father was still alive and caught wind of this, he would have Saizo executed three times over. Firstly, for falling in love with someone from the Hoshidian Royal family, who they had sworn to protect by often times taking care of some of the more "dirty work". Secondly , for taking the innocence and virginity of the young Hoshidian Princess, whom they had failed to protect. And thirdly, for impregnating her. Him. A mere servant.

He shakes his head, erasing the thoughts and instead watches as his son struggles to find his mother's nipple, and once he finally latches on the wailing stops and everything is right within his little world once more.

"There, there. Don't cry, I'm here. Your father is here too." She coos to her little boy while absentmindly grooming the small tuft of gray hair on the baby's head. Silence had fallen once more and the baby's loud gulps could be heard from the across the room. She giggles and whispers, "Slow down there, little man."

She gently pats his small back and finally takes the time to observe her newborn. She takes note of his thin gray hair, just like mine, she proudly thinks. His features were a little harder to sort as his face was still a bit puffy from the trauma of birth. That was until he opened his eyes and peered up her. His eyes were dark brown like Saizo's, not red like hers.

"Saizo it is then," Corrin breaks the silence. "He looks just like you. Well, before you became a grumpy ninja that is." She teased and grinned at him.

Saizo could have sworn his heart had stopped at that very second. The image of his grinning wife holding their child while the streaming sunlight seemed to create a halo around her was too much for a man like him. A man whose life consisted of sacrifice and war.

He looked once more at his son that had detached himself from his mother's breast and was now smiling up her with unfocused eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "He will grow up to be strong, Corrin, I promise."


End file.
